


To Cut a Long Story Short

by OpenPage



Series: Peeping Through the Closet Door [13]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Tom surprises Booker in more ways than one.The final chapters of 'Peeping Through the Closet Door'.





	1. You + Me = We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ute/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/44367560642/in/album-72157683689305643/)
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/43508576265/in/album-72157683689305643/)

**Five weeks later**

The waxing gibbous moon sat low in the evening sky, the faint, luminous glow playing peek-a-boo with the band of cloud hovering over the horizon. Pulling up outside Joe’s Garage, Booker switched off the Caddy’s engine and sat for a moment, marveling at the orbiting satellite’s majestic beauty. He didn’t always take the time to _stop and smell the roses._ His sole existence consisted of a busy cycle of sleep, eat, work, rinse, repeat. But his fight with Tom had him rethinking his priorities. Slowly but surely, the dark-haired officer was beginning to make some changes. Some things were more important than his job, including his relationship with the man who had stolen his heart, and since making the decision to create a balance in his life, he was starting to feel the benefits. And while he still couldn’t bring himself to speak to Tom about his last case, he had managed to put what he deemed his atrocious behavior, into some sort of perspective. He’d done what he’d needed to do to arrest the perpetrators, and although not proud of himself, he’d achieved the required result. It was a pivotal turning point in his growth from a rookie cop to an experienced investigator. He was slowly coming to realize life wasn’t always rainbows and puppy dogs, and that was okay because sometimes, what came from those challenges were hidden life lessons.

With thoughts of Tom on his mind, Booker exited his vehicle and walked toward the dimly-lit garage. Friday evenings had become their official _‘music and Mustang’_ night, where they cranked up the radio and enjoyed a few beers while painstakingly restoring Tom’s vehicle back to its former glory. It was a time to relax, and both men found it a therapeutic way to put the stresses of the weekly grind behind them. They enjoyed each other’s company as coworkers, lovers, and friends, and though they hadn’t moved past the pleasures of oral sex, both men were comfortable with how their relationship was progressing. The animosities of their past were nothing more than a distant memory, and neither officer held a grudge. They _wanted_ their romance to work, and that meant, putting their grievances behind them and moving forward. It wasn’t always easy. Human nature dictated they both felt a certain level of moral justification for their actions, but neither man voiced their opinion. Life was good, and they were content to leave the past in the past and concentrate on a bright and happy future.

Pushing open the door, Booker sauntered inside. When he caught sight of Tom, a slow smile played over his lips. The young officer stood with his legs spread, his body leaning over the Mustang’s engine. Booker’s gaze lingered on the firm curve of Tom’s buttocks, and his tongue trailed over his lips in appreciation of the titillating sight. His boy was oblivious to his presence, and he enjoyed nothing more than observing his lover in secret. Tom had a rare magnetism, and part of his charm was his modesty. Unpretentious to a fault, his lover was genuinely unaware just how beautiful he really was. It was one of the things Booker loved most about him. That, and his altruistic attitude. All in all, Tom was the whole package, and the dark-haired officer thanked his lucky stars every night, for bringing them together.

With his eyes fixed on his target, Booker approached. Tom’s right foot tapped in rhythm to the high-octane strains of Van Halen’s, _‘When It’s Love’,_ blasting out of the radio. The low-quality, tinny sound echoing throughout the workshop helped mask the dark-haired officer’s footsteps, and he managed to sneak up on his lover unnoticed. Stopping just behind him, he took a moment to admire Tom’s rear end yet again before reaching out a hand and pinching his right butt cheek.

At the unexpected contact, Tom spun around, his raised hand brandishing a large spanner.

“Whoa!” Booker cried out, his arms rising in self-defense. “Jesus Christ, Hanson, it’s me!”

Lowering his arm, Tom’s lips twitched into a smile. “Never sneak up on a man with a spanner.”

“I’ll remember that,” Booker grinned and reaching out a hand, he lovingly wiped a smudge of grease from Tom’s nose. “You started without me. I thought we were going to do this together.”

“We are,” Tom replied, and turning back around, he continued tinkering with the carburetor. 

The allure of Tom’s protruding backside was too much for Booker, and sidling up behind him, he grasped his hips and pressed his body against him. “Or, maybe we could do something else.”

Tom’s hand stilled and turning his head, he gazed over his shoulder and into his lover’s dark eyes. “Like?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Booker crooned, his warm breath tickling the back of Tom’s neck. “Maybe something like _this?”_ and moving his hand, he lightly cupped his lover’s crotch. 

A low moan rumbled in the back of Tom’s throat, and dropping the spanner, he spread his legs a little wider and braced his hands on the Mustang’s damaged front fender. “Yes,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed. “Something like _that.”_

With skilled fingers, Booker unbuttoned the young officer’s jeans and carefully lowered the zipper. Without hesitation, he pushed the heavy denim down until it pooled around his ankles. Although he could feel Tom’s body quivering in anticipation, he took his time exploring his boxer-clad erection before slowly dragging the soft material down until it too, gathered around his ankles. The cool night air brought goosebumps to the surface of the young officer’s exposed skin, sending an involuntary shiver down the length of his spine. He was in carnal heaven, and he couldn’t wait for Dennis’ talented fingers to work their magic.

Booker sucked in a breath, his eyes roving over the pale globes of Tom’s bare buttocks. He longed to feel the smooth flesh trembling beneath him and caught up in the moment, he unzipped his jeans and released his burgeoning erection. Pressing his cock against the cleft of Tom’s buttocks, he fondled the thick shaft stiffening in his hand. “Mmm, someone’s horny,” he murmured, his lips trailing light, feathery kisses down the column of the young officer’s neck. “Do you wanna get off, baby?”

Tom’s muscles immediately tensed, the unfamiliar contact causing a momentary paralysis. But when Booker started to grind his rigid penis against him, his limbs came back to life and grasping the dark-haired officer’s arm, he stilled his hand.

Surprised, Booker immediately stopped moving and releasing his lover’s cock, he stepped back, a worried frown furrowing his brow. “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Heat flared in Tom’s cheeks and turning around, he rubbed a nervous hand over his mouth. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to…”

His voice trailed off, embarrassment twitching his lips into an apologetic smile. “I want it to be special, you know?”

A slow realization dawned in Booker’s dark eyes and moving forward, he pulled his lover into a tight hug. “Oh, Tommy, I wasn’t going to… I would _never_ do that without your consent. I just wanted to feel close to you, that’s all.”

Feeling like a fool, Tom offered the dark-haired officer a sheepish grin. “I guess I kinda overreacted, huh?”

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Booker raised a questioning eyebrow. “You think?” But when Tom lowered his gaze to the oil-stained concrete floor, the dark-haired officer quickly realized using humor to deflect the uncomfortable situation had backfired. He mentally cursed himself for being a dick and cupping his lover’s face in his hand, he tilted his chin and tenderly kissed his lips. “Hey, I was only joking. If you don’t feel comfortable doing something, it’s all right to tell me, okay?

“Okay,” Tom murmured, and bending over, he pulled up his boxers and jeans. 

A flicker of disappointment shone from Booker’s eyes. Tom was calling a halt to their amorous play, and although his cock ached for release, he wasn’t about to guilt his lover into giving him a quick handjob. He respected him too much to stoop to that level of coercion, and suppressing a sigh, he tucked himself away, albeit with difficulty. It was an unsatisfying end to what had been a promising encounter, but such was life. He’d deal with it—if somewhat uncomfortably—because he loved Tom, and he was prepared to wait for the day when his lover trusted him enough to surrender his body completely. And when that day arose, Booker knew it would seal the final puzzle piece in place, cementing their relationship, thereby binding them together forever.

Not wanting Tom to feel any guilt, Booker draped a companionable arm around his shoulders. “So, what are we working on tonight? The carburetor?”

A look of gratitude passed over Tom’s face. He felt bad leaving Booker sexually frustrated, but the idea of a quick handjob no longer seemed as satisfying as it had a mere five minutes before. He was man enough to admit the feel of his lover’s cock pressing against him had terrified him, but it had also reawakened his desire to take their sexual play to the next level. Although their fight at the condo had introduced some doubt back into their relationship, he was once again mentally prepared to commit. For the first time since their disastrous vacation, the thought of Booker’s cock moving inside him excited him, but he wanted to do it right. A dirty garage was not the location he had in mind for such a momentous occasion. He wanted their coupling to be a magical and intimate experience, not just for him, but for Booker as well, and that took planning. And while his first attempt at wooing his lover had ended in a fist fight, he wasn’t put off. If life had taught him anything, it was to never stop trying, no matter how many times the hand of fate knocked you down. He was ready, all he had to do was work out a time and a venue, and hopefully, everything else would fall into place.

“Earth to Tommy.”

At the sound of his name, Tom’s eyes came back into focus, and he flashed his lover a smile. “Carburetor? Uh, yeah, sounds good.”

With an amused shake of his head, Booker picked up the discarded socket wrench and started undoing the carburetor bolts. He found the young officer’s shifting moods delightfully endearing and irritating, all at the same time. But he wasn’t about to complain. Tom was his everything, and as far as he was concerned, his life was pretty much perfect.

**

**One week later**

By the time Booker left Judy’s apartment, the late Saturday afternoon traffic had slowed to a trickle. Lowering the Caddy’s sun visor, the dark-haired officer mulled over the day’s events as he navigated his way through the near-empty streets of Tom’s neighborhood. He’d spent the past five hours helping Judy rearrange the furniture in her apartment, a task which was—in his mind at least—a pointless, and tedious exercise with little or no gain. But being a considerate man, and a good friend to boot, he’d agreed, if somewhat reluctantly, to assist Hoffs with her sudden strange obsession. It had surprised him she hadn’t asked for Tom’s help too, after all, three able bodies were better than two. He’d even tried to guilt his lover into lending a hand, but the young officer had smiled his beguiling smile and made some lame-ass excuse about visiting his mother. There was an untruthful edge to Tom’s voice that had Booker wondering what he was hiding, but his suspicion was fleeting. He trusted his partner, and if Tom felt the need to keep his Saturday escapades a secret, then he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself by behaving like a jealous lover.

Parking the Caddy outside Tom’s apartment building, Booker switched off the engine. After hauling furniture from one side of Judy’s living room to the other, he was looking forward to a quiet, uneventful night with his lover. Little did he know, the ultimate prize was waiting for him when he arrived home.

**

Smiling, Tom closed the oven door. By some miracle, everything he’d organized was going to plan, including the cooking of the roast. He cringed when he thought back to his conversation with Judy the day before. He’d approached her after work, when the chapel was almost empty, asking for her help. And so had begun the most excruciatingly awkward conversation of his life. He’d stuttered and stumbled, barely able to look his friend in the eye as he struggled to find the right words to explain his and Booker’s relationship. Without giving too much away, he’d nervously explained how he wanted to keep the dark-haired officer occupied for the afternoon so he could plan something special. But when Judy had placed a comforting hand on his arm, he’d found the inner strength he needed to finally meet her gaze, only to find her wearing a sweet _I-already-know_ smile. Tom’s eyes had widened in surprise as his friend had calmly explained how after his car accident, Booker had confided in her, and _she_ was the one who had left the dark-haired officer’s gifts on his desk. At that moment, everything made sense. Tom had never understood how Booker had managed to find the time to leave his presents at the chapel when he was working around the clock on the assault case, and Judy’s explanation had given him the answer. However, her confession also had him wondering if everyone at work knew about his affair, and passing a nervous hand over his mouth, he’d anxiously asked the question. But Judy had assured him that as far as she knew, she was the only one, and as Booker had sworn her to secrecy, she hadn’t blabbed a word.

The memory brought another smile to Tom’s lips, and with a quick glance at the clock, he mentally ticked off his checklist. When it came to preparation, he was nothing if not meticulous. Dinner was in the oven, there was Champagne chilling in the fridge, and for the first time in his life, he’d set a proper table, complete with cloth napkins and candles. He’d cleaned his bedroom from top to bottom, made the bed with fresh sheets, and secreted his stash of _supplies_ in the bedside bureau drawer. He’d even placed several candles around the room, the thought of which, making him chuckle. _‘Tattoo You’—_ the first album they’d made out to—lay dormant in the CD player, waiting for someone to hit the play button and release Jagger’s unique voice into the atmosphere. At the thought, a shiver of anticipation ran down Tom’s spine, the recollection of their frantic coupling to the strains of Mick and Co. bringing a flush of excitement to his cheeks. He knew he’d gone a little overboard, but he wanted everything just right. Booker deserved the world and giving him the ultimate gift, was his way of finally showing the dark-haired officer how much he loved him.

A knock at the door brought the young officer back to the present with a jolt, and with one final glance around the room, he straightened his shirt and walked toward the door. His journey had begun, and he couldn’t wait to see where it would lead him.


	2. Because I Know I’ll Never Find Another You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been away on holiday, and have had some real life issues to deal with. But I'm back and ready to finish this little tale. This chapter is long, almost 5000 words, so please accept my apologies. I know it's a long read, and I appreciate your patience. As for the final chapter, I hope to post it sometime next week.**
> 
> **Thanks for your continued support.**
> 
> **In peace,**   
>  **OpenPage x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Previously: Smiling, Tom closed the oven door. By some miracle, everything he’d organized was going to plan, including the cooking of the roast. He cringed when he thought back to his conversation with Judy the day before. He’d approached her after work, when the chapel was almost empty, asking for her help. And so had begun the most excruciatingly awkward conversation of his life. He’d stuttered and stumbled, barely able to look his friend in the eye as he struggled to find the right words to explain his and Booker’s relationship. Without giving too much away, he’d nervously explained how he wanted to keep the dark-haired officer occupied for the afternoon so he could plan something special. But when Judy had placed a comforting hand on his arm, he’d found the inner strength he needed to finally meet her gaze, only to find her wearing a sweet I-already-know smile. Tom’s eyes had widened in surprise as his friend had calmly explained how after his car accident, Booker had confided in her, and she was the one who had left the dark-haired officer’s gifts on his desk. At that moment, all the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place. Tom had never understood how Booker had managed to find the time to leave his presents at the chapel when he was working around the clock on the assault case, and Judy’s explanation had given him the answer. However, her confession also had him wondering if everyone at work knew about his affair, and passing a nervous hand over his mouth, he’d anxiously asked the question. But Judy had assured him that as far as she knew, she was the only one, and as Booker had sworn her to secrecy, she hadn’t blabbed a word._
> 
> _The memory brought another smile to Tom’s lips, and with a quick glance at the clock, he mentally ticked off his checklist. When it came to preparation, he was nothing if not meticulous. Dinner was in the oven, there was Champagne chilling in the fridge, and for the first time in his life, he’d set a proper table, complete with cloth napkins and candles. He’d cleaned his bedroom from top to bottom, made the bed with fresh sheets, and secreted his stash of supplies in the bedside bureau drawer. He’d even placed several candles around the room, the memory of which, making him chuckle. ‘Tattoo You’—the first album they’d made out to—lay dormant in the CD player, waiting for someone to hit the play button and release Jagger’s unique voice into the atmosphere. At the thought, a shiver of anticipation ran down Tom’s spine, the memory of their frantic coupling to the strains of Mick and Co. bringing a flush of excitement to his cheeks. He knew he’d gone a little overboard, but he wanted everything just right. Booker deserved the world and giving him the ultimate gift, was his way of finally showing the dark-haired officer how much he loved him._
> 
> _A knock at the door brought the young officer back to the present with a jolt, and with one final glance around the room, he straightened his shirt and walked toward the door. His journey had begun, and he couldn’t wait to see where it would lead him._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/44655231821/in/album-72157683689305643/)

When the door swung open, the first thing Booker noticed was the gastronomically enticing aroma of roast beef and vegetables wafting from Tom's apartment. With raised eyebrows, he handed his lover a bottle of wine and sauntered inside. “You’re cooking? You never cook.”

Closing the door, Tom feigned annoyance. “Well, hello to you too.”

A slow, affectionate grin played over Booker’s lips and cupping the young officer’s face in his hands, he pressed his mouth against the soft, inviting flesh of his endearing pout. “Mmm, sorry. How are you, baby?”

Tom smiled into the kiss. “Better, now you’re here.”

Breaking contact, Booker gave Tom’s left butt cheek a playful slap. “Great! Now, what’s for dinner, Martha Stewart? All this manly lifting has given me an appetite.”

Amused by the comment, it took all of Tom’s inner fortitude to keep the smile off his face. But he was a consummate actor and placing the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, he faked a look of indignation. “Typical. I haven't seen you all day, and all _you_ care about is your stomach. Can’t we at least sit down and talk before we eat?”

It was obvious Tom was in a playful mood, and although weary, Booker was more than happy to indulge his lover’s every whim. Moving over to the couch, he sat down and patted the seat next to him. “Okay, lover boy. Pour the working man a glass of wine, and I’ll fill you in on the oh-so-exciting chore of dragging furniture from one side of Judy’s apartment to the other.”

With a grin, Tom opened the bottle and poured two glasses. Carrying them over to the couch, he handed one to Booker and sat down. “Cheers.”

Clinking his glass against Tom’s, Booker settled back against the soft leather cushions and took a sip of wine. “So, what do you want to hear about first? The drama I had with the uncooperative glass cabinet or the riveting story of the troublesome table?”

“I dunno. Surprise me.”

And so, without further prompting, Booker cheerfully recounted his escapades. Tom’s gaze remained transfixed on his lover’s moving lips, his mind mesmerized by the sight of the words skipping over the dark-haired officer’s talented tongue. But it didn’t take long for his focus to shift, and the oral narration became a secondary distraction. As his thoughts took hold, the sound of Booker’s voice faded in and out, and he found himself imagining his lover’s warm mouth wrapped around him, skillfully coaxing him to hardness with a flick of his tongue. Immediately, his cock twitched to life, and swallowing down a moan, he squirmed in his seat and concentrated on suppressing his growing arousal. A quickie on the couch was _not_ what he had planned, but if he didn’t rid himself of his lustful thoughts, he’d have Booker flat on his back and halfway to Happyland before the dark-haired officer could even finish his story.

“Tom?”

Startled back to the present, Tom’s eyes regained their focus. “Huh?” 

An amused grin curled the corners of Booker’s lips. “Where did you go just then?”

Ignoring the throbbing in his groin, Tom returned a smile that hovered somewhere between shy and mischievous. “Nowhere. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“So, is it okay if I take a shower?” Booker asked. “I got kinda sweaty at Judy’s.”

“Is that right? Should I be worried?”

The teasing edge to Tom’s voice brought another smile to Booker’s lips, and standing up, he leaned over and kissed the young officer on the top of his head. “Not about Jude, you know you’re the only one for me. But I _am_ a little concerned about the fancy table. You're getting gayer by the minute, and just so you know, I like my men pretty, but manly.”

“Asshole,” Tom laughed. “Now, go get cleaned up, ‘cause as much as I hate to break it to you, you—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I stink, right? Geez, Hanson, if you keep telling me that you’re gonna give me a complex.”

A spark of amusement shone from Tom’s eyes. “Somehow, I seriously doubt that, Officer Hotshot.”

“Cheeky,” Booker grinned, and placing his wine glass on the coffee table, he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

Left alone with his thoughts, Tom relaxed back in his seat and once again, allowed his mind to wander. He was about to plunge head first on a sexual adventure with the one person who just a few short months before, had the capacity to raise his blood pressure with a single, irritating smirk. But a lot had changed since the morning of June 10th, and he was mature enough to admit before his birthday, he never really knew Booker well enough to judge him. Of course, his mistaken impression of the man he now called his lover all stemmed from their first assignment together, and he wished at the time, he’d had the foresight to open his mind instead of unfairly making assumptions. If so, he and Booker might have formed a strong friendship right from the get-go, and he found himself regretting the lost opportunities. But as the Danish philosopher and existentialist, Søren Kierkegaard, so rightly pointed out, life can only be understood backwards, but it must be lived forwards. The ideology gave Tom some measure of comfort, but it would never wholly alleviate his disappointment at losing out on those months of friendship. It was a valuable lesson learned, and a wistful smile curled the corners of the young officer’s lips. He wasn’t usually the nostalgic type, he believed in living in the moment, not the past, but his relationship with Booker had him viewing life through new eyes. His world had expanded, and he looked forward to embracing all the new discoveries his lover undoubtedly would teach him.

“Hey, Tommy, where did you put the change of clothes I left here last week?”

Tom’s faraway gaze refocused, and taking in the magnificent sight before him, his eyes sparkled with appreciation. Booker stood in the bedroom doorway, a dark green towel wrapped low on his hips, his towel-dried hair forming fluffy peaks around his head. But it was his lover’s muscular torso that drew him in. Beads of water glistened on his tanned skin, the opaque droplets just waiting for a warm tongue to lap them from his powerful chest and shoulders. Without knowing it, Booker, at that precise moment, was a living, breathing Adonis. From the defined curve of his jawline to the ripple of his sculpted abs, he was the perfect representation of male eroticism, a vision so beautiful, he took Tom’s breath away. Hypnotized by the mesmerizing sight, the young officer rose from the sofa and approached his lover, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. He couldn’t have planned for a more perfect moment and stopping in front of Booker, he trailed a finger down his bare torso. “How ‘bout I show you,” he whispered, and grasping hold of his lover’s hips, he gently maneuvered him back into the bedroom. When the backs of Booker’s legs collided with the bed, their eyes locked, and with one deft hand, Tom pulled the towel from his lover’s waist and gently pushed him onto the mattress.

It wasn’t the reaction Booker expected. Startled, his eyebrows shot up, and pushing himself to his elbows, he started to voice his surprise. But when Tom dropped to the floor and wrapped his soft lips around him, all conscious thought left the dark-haired officer’s mind. A loud, throaty moan erupted from deep inside his chest and flopping back against the mattress, he closed his eyes and took pleasure from the oral stimulation. “Yes, baby,” he murmured, his fingers lightly tugging at Tom’s hair. “Like that. Just like that.” 

It was a blowjob unlike any his lover had given him, and wanting to intensify the experience with a visual, the dark-haired officer propped himself up on his elbows so he could enjoy the show. The sight of Tom’s full, pouty lips licking and sucking his engorged head was almost his undoing, but he was careful to control his urge to thrust. Tom was still finding his technique when it came to the art of giving head, and the last thing Booker wanted was to shatter his lover’s confidence by making him gag. It was a noble thought, and one he had every intention of fulfilling. But all was lost when Tom’s lips stretched around his shaft and slowly swallowed him, inch by inch, his skillful tongue slowly drawing him in. Booker’s hips instinctively shot forward, the motion driving his cock deeper, burying him to the hilt in his lover’s hot mouth.

From his uncomfortable position kneeling on the floor, Tom did his best to open his throat so he could accommodate the dark-haired officer’s swollen member. But when the tip of Booker’s cock rammed against the back of his throat, he could feel himself starting to choke and not wanting to make a fool of himself, he quickly released him from between his lips.

“Baby, don’t stop,” Booker gasped, his fingers gently coaxing Tom’s head back toward his erection. But when Tom moved away, he knew his plea had fallen on deaf ears and closing his eyes, he flopped back on the mattress with a frustrated groan.

A minute passed, and just when the dark-haired officer thought he’d have to finish the job himself, a warm body joined him on the bed. Opening his eyes, he started to speak, to reassure his lover everything was okay, but his words tripped over his tongue when he realized Tom was naked. “B-Baby?”

Tom’s face glowed pink under the heat of his lover’s inquiring gaze and ducking his head, he managed to hide the shy smile playing over his lips. “I’m sorry,” he apologized in a soft voice, his index finger trailing a lazy pattern over Booker’s smooth chest. “I know I’m still not that good at pleasuring you, but I—”

“Hey!” Booker exclaimed, his face registering genuine shock. In spite of his throbbing erection, the last thing he wanted was for Tom to suffer any self-doubt when it came to sex. He understood certain things couldn’t be rushed, and tilting the young officer’s chin, he gazed into his dark eyes. “I don’t _ever_ want you to feel—”

Quickly silencing Booker with his lips, Tom’s fingers lightly caressed his lover’s thick shaft. “Let me finish,” he breathed, his mouth trailing a path of hot kisses along his lover’s chiseled jawline. “What I’m trying... to say… is... I want you… to make… love… to me.”

A jolt of pure love crashed through Booker’s body. They were the words he’d waited a lifetime to hear, and with each beat of his thudding heart, his mind fist-pumped, _“Yes! Yes! Yes!”_ But in a cruel twist of fate, he also experienced a moment of mind-freezing panic, the unexpected wave of emotion creating a whirlpool of confusion in its wake. What if _Tom_ wasn’t really ready? What if, despite it being his dream, _he_ wasn’t really ready? What if stress got the better of him and he couldn’t perform? What if? What IF? WHAT _IF?_ The hypothetical questions rattled inside his head, slowly gaining momentum with each negative thought. The irony wasn’t lost on him. He’d worried Tom might experience feelings of self-doubt, yet there _he_ was, acting like it was _his_ first time. But try as he might, he couldn’t shake the fear snaking through his gut. He wanted to give Tom the ultimate gift, the gift of his love, but he was terrified of disappointing him. What if his lovemaking didn’t live up to the young officer’s expectations? What if he didn’t turn him on? But worst of all, what if Tom hated it?

Surprised his declaration hadn’t elicited a response, Tom paused mid-kiss. Something was wrong, very, very wrong, and sitting up, he stared down at his lover. “I thought you wanted to,” he stated in a soft voice, his dark eyes steeped in sadness. “I thought you were waiting for me to make a move.”

At the sound of his lover’s voice, the panic in Booker’s eyes slowly faded. He’d allowed his own insecurities to run away with him, and he mentally cursed himself for behaving like an irrational fool. But it was the heart-rending uncertainty in Tom’s eyes that ultimately snapped him out of his self-induced worry-fest. If he didn’t act quickly, he risked damaging his lover’s confidence permanently and pulling the young officer into his arms, he tenderly kissed his lips. “I’m sorry, baby,” he breathed against the warm, plump flesh. “You took me by surprise, and I guess I panicked.”

Pulling away, Tom stared at his lover, his eyes wide with confusion. “You’re scared? Why? I thought you’d done this before.”

Booker remained silent, his teeth nervously worrying his lower lip. How could he adequately explain to Tom the depth of love coursing through his veins… the flutter of his heart... the stirring in his loins? How could he put into words his desire to join not only their bodies, but their minds and spirits as one? It had taken him hours to transcribe his sentiments onto paper, and while his first poem was in no way, a literary masterpiece, it was an accurate representation of his feelings. But this time, he did not have the luxury of time to get his thoughts in order, and so he gave his answer plainly, but honestly, in the hope his lover would understand. “I have, but tonight’s different. _You’re_ different. You’re like no one I've ever known, and I just don’t want to disappoint you, that’s all.”

If anyone had told Tom he could love Booker more than he already did, he would have called them a liar. But he was wrong. A rush of raw, unadulterated adoration exploded from his heart, heating his flesh in all the right places. And while he no longer doubted the depths of the dark-haired officer’s love, it did surprise him to learn he too, suffered from the same insecurities that often plagued his own mind. It was a reassuring boost to his confidence, and it couldn’t have come at a better time. The last remnants of anxiety melted away, leaving the young officer feeling calm and in control. He had nothing to fear but fear itself. He was ready, _more_ than ready, and he couldn’t wait a minute longer to experience the magic of uncensored gay love.

Sitting up, Tom opened the bedside bureau drawer. It only took him a second to find what he wanted, and closing the drawer, he turned and placed a tube of lubrication and a packet of condoms on Booker’s chest. “I know what I want, Dennis. I want _you,_ and nothing you could do tonight could _ever_ disappoint me.”

Two dark eyes stared back at him, the intensity of the look seeping into every crevice of his soul like molten lava, heating him to the core. He waited, hardly daring to breathe, hardly daring to move, his heart hammering a staccato beat of expectation. Ten seconds passed… twenty… then, to Tom’s relief, Booker’s face relaxed into a slow, sheepish grin. Picking up the drug store items, the dark-haired officer stared at them for a moment before placing them on the mattress beside him. “C’mere,” he murmured, and wrapping an arm around Tom’s waist, he pulled him close. 

Their eyes locked, and moments later, their lips met. Their coupling was tender at first, sweet and gentle with barely a hint of urgency. But as their tongues entwined, the kiss became a hungry, desperate, wanton display of lust and uncontrollable need. Eager hands roved over naked flesh, the greedy exploration eliciting low, excited moans from both men. For the first time since starting his relationship with Booker, Tom let go of his inhibitions, and taking control, he pushed his lover onto his back and straddled his legs. Taking hold of the dark-haired officer’s wrists, he raised them above his head, pinning him to the mattress. “Now, you’re mine,” he grinned, a mischievous glint brightening his eyes.

Excitement raised the color of Booker’s cheeks. This was a new side of his lover, and he liked what he saw. But although dominant Tom revved his motor, there was one glaring problem. He wanted to touch Tom, taste him, explore every inch of his taut body, but without the use of his hands, he was, in his eyes at least, at a distinct disadvantage. 

“Hmm, someone doesn’t look happy,” Tom teased in a sing-song voice, the feel of Booker squirming beneath him heightening his arousal. “Does Officer Hotshot not like it that I _outrank_ him?”

Using all the force he could muster, Booker attempted to wriggle free from Tom’s hold, but when he realized his efforts were in vain, he let out a frustrated groan. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for this, Hanson. When I get my hands on you, I’m gonna—”

“Tell me,” Tom breathed, his dark eyes flashing with excitement. “Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.”

Picking up on the gameplay, Booker’s pupils dilated. “I'm gonna touch you,” he teased, his eyes fixed on his lover's heated gaze. “I'm gonna touch you all over, play with your balls, play with your cock, stroke it, squeeze it, tug it, rub my thumb over your cockhead...” 

He paused, taking the time to lick his lips… slowly… seductively… before continuing. “Then… then I'm gonna taste you, tease you with my tongue, lick your balls, suck on the sweet flesh between your ass and balls. You’ll get excited. Cum will weep from your slit. I’m gonna taste it, savor your sweet Tommy-flavor before I swallow you...”

“Oh, God,” Tom moaned, and releasing Booker’s wrists, he dropped to his hands, his mouth hovering so close to the dark-haired officer’s lips, he could almost taste each word of the erotic narrative. “Keep going.”

Back in control, Booker reached out a hand and lightly stroked Tom’s burgeoning erection. He could feel his lover’s legs quivering against him, his cock lengthening beneath his touch, and an impish smile curled his lips. “Why talk when we can play?” 

Slowly pushing himself upright, Tom stared down at Booker, eagerly awaiting instruction. He was happy for his lover to take charge, to guide him toward the unknown. When the dark-haired officer picked up the lubrication, he watched, with wide, curious eyes as he unscrewed the cap. 

“Gimme your hand,” Booker directed, and when Tom obliged, he squirted a dollop of the oily substance onto his palm. He then repeated the action with his own hand, and tossing the tube onto the mattress, he guided Tom’s fingers toward his swollen member. 

Although still somewhat of a novice, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Booker had in mind. Without hesitation, Tom took his lover in hand. Circling his thumb and forefinger around the base of the dark-haired officer’s cock, he slowly inched his hand up the erect shaft, gently squeezing and releasing, applying various amounts of pressure to heighten the experience. It was a technique Booker had taught him, and it never failed to make his lover groan.

A low moan rumbled in the back of Booker’s throat, and reaching out, he slowly pumped his fist over his lover’s erection, his slick fingers effortlessly gliding over the thick cock swelling in his hand. “That’s it, baby. Yeah, just like that. Does it feel good? Am I making you hard?”

 _“Yesss,”_ Tom panted, his chest rising and falling in tempo with Booker’s hand. “Oh, fuck, it feels _sooo_ good.”

“Yeah, it does,” Booker breathed, his hand twisting and tugging at Tom’s cock.

Falling into rhythm with his lover, Tom took great delight from the sight of the mutual stimulation. But with his arousal growing, he knew he needed to take back control and reaching out, he placed his fingers over Booker’s wrist and stilled his hand. Surprised, the dark-haired officer started to protest, but his voice fell silent when his lover rose up and gently guided his hand between his legs. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Having received the go-ahead, Booker didn’t muck around. Pressing his finger against his lover’s entrance, he smiled, his dark eyes shining with a deep love. “Breathe in,” he instructed quietly. 

Tom took a deep, ragged breath and waited, his heart beating a heavy tattoo inside his chest. He had no idea what to expect, but the invigorating tingle of his skin hinted he was itching to find out.

“Now, breathe out,” Booker murmured.

As Tom exhaled, the dark-haired officer gently pushed the tip of his finger inside his lover’s anus. “And again,” he encouraged, and with each release of breath, he inched a little further inside. He took it slow, giving Tom the time to adjust to the strange sensation. When he felt the young officer start to relax, he carefully moved his finger in a slow, circular motion. With each rotation, he gently pushed through the tight rings of muscle, and once inside, he stopped and gave his lover a smile. “Okay?” 

Tom returned a strained smile. “Yeah, it feels… I dunno…. _weird.”_

Laughter escaped from between Booker’s lips. “Oh baby,” he grinned. “Soon it’s gonna feel amazing. Tell me when you feel it.”

Withdrawing his finger to the tip, Booker carefully inserted a second finger. As his lover moved inside him, Tom struggled to keep his body relaxed. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt before, strange, but not unpleasant. Seconds passed, and he started to wonder what it was he was supposed to feel. But then, without warning, a bolt of electricity shot through his body, and he instinctively bore down, his weight pushing his lover’s fingers hard against his prostate. _“Oooh.”_

Booker grinned. He’d found his lover’s sweet spot, and gazing into Tom’s face, he committed his surprised expression to memory. It was the moment he lived for, the moment when he managed to bring pleasure to a lover with just the skill of his fingers and his grin widened. “Do you like that, baby?” he crooned, his free hand trailing over Tom’s erect cock. “Does it make you horny?”

“Yes,” Tom moaned and wrapping his hand around Booker’s fingers, he moved it up and down his shaft. “Do it again.”

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Booker admonished in a teasing voice, and pushing Tom’s hand away, he continued to torment his lover by barely making contact with his weeping cock. “I don’t want you coming yet.”

Frustrated, Tom wriggled, his body desperately searching for the magical spot that made his toes curl. Taking the hint, Booker lightly grazed the young officer’s prostate before—much to Tom’s dismay—he withdrew his fingers completely.

 _“Nooo!_ What are you doing!”

The distress in Tom’s voice brought forth another bubble of laughter from Booker. His baby was beyond horny, he was downright fucking desperate, and pulling him onto his chest, he found his mouth and lovingly nipped and sucked on his pouty lip. “Don’t worry, baby,” he breathed. “The best is yet to come. Sit up.”

In a hypnotic daze, Tom once again rose to his knees. He watched in silence as Booker unwrapped a condom and expertly sheathed his erect shaft.

“Shuffle forward,” the dark-haired officer directed, his voice husky with arousal.

Tom’s low, heavy breathing rent the room, and on shaky legs, he did as he was asked. When he’d positioned himself over his lover’s groin, the reality of the situation hit him hard. There was no way to sugarcoat it, he was about to have penetrative sex, and he was terrified. But when he looked down into Booker’s soft brown eyes, excitement smothered his fear. He trusted Dennis, and he had faith he would gently guide him through the life-changing experience in the same way he had since the very start of their relationship.

Sensing Tom’s mind was prepared, Booker took hold of his erection. “Okay, baby, whenever you’re ready.”

Without giving himself time to overthink, Tom lowered his body. When he felt the tip of his lover’s cock pressing against him, he paused for a moment, his flesh quivering in anticipation. He was about to embark on a journey of discovery and taking a deep breath, he exhaled and bore down.

The erotic sensation of a thick cock pushing inside him was unlike anything Tom had ever experienced. A fiery heat spread through his anus, awakening every nerve in his body. But rather than feel pain, he felt an intense gratification. He had never felt so fulfilled, so alive, and he physically ached for what he knew would be the best sex of his life.

With a tenderness born from experience and understanding, Booker rested his hand on Tom’s waist and gently rocked his hips upward. With each measured thrust, the tip of his penis grazed against his lover’s prostate, the erotic stimulation eliciting a moan of approval from above. His lovemaking was passionate yet considerate, evocative yet restrained, and he took pleasure in the sensation of his slick cock sliding in and out of Tom's tight anus. The erogenous titillation wasn't just physical, it was also highly emotional because Tom finally trusted him enough to surrender his body completely, and at that moment, he knew whatever happened, theirs was a love that would stand the test of time.

As the tip of Booker’s penis stimulated his prostate, it didn't take long for Tom to succumb to his lover's tender lovemaking. Pre-cum bubbled from the tip of his penis, and overcome with emotion, he grasped hold of his lover’s upper arms. “Oh, God!” he gasped, his heavily-lidded eyes fluttering ever-so-slightly. “Oh, God… I never thought… Oh, _GOD!”_

Grinning widely, Booker grasped hold of his lover’s hips. “Ride me,” he panted, his hands gently lifting Tom’s body up and down in rhythm to his lovemaking. “Ride me hard.”

Using his legs, Tom followed Booker’s instructions. His body bobbed up and down, the added momentum forcing his lover’s cock deeper inside his anus. “Oh, fuck! Oh, Dennis!”

At the sound of his name, Booker’s gentle pushes became an uncontrolled piston of frenzied thrusts. Tom’s cock bounced against his belly in rhythm to Booker’s lovemaking, the tip weeping heavily. Every inch of him screamed to be touched, his nerves singing a high-pitched song of lust, and want, and uncontrollable need. Unsatisfied, he dropped to his elbows and grabbed the low metal bed frame for support. Their sweat-soaked chests melded their bodies as one, and finding each other’s mouths, their animalistic instincts took over. Teeth clashed, tongues plundered, each man seeking more intimacy through the taste of the other’s saliva. The friction of Booker’s belly rubbing against his cock had Tom moaning into the cavernous mouth devouring him, the double stimulation pushing him to the brink. He held on for as long as he could, but when a warm hand unexpectedly slapped his behind, he lost the last of his control. His testicles elevated, and with a full body tremor, he forcefully ejaculated.

Breaking the kiss, Booker’s dark eyes locked on Tom, and with one final thrust, his eyes fluttered, and he too shuddered out his release.

The scent of sex permeated the atmosphere, adding weight to the airless room, the only sound, the labored gasps of both men echoing off the walls as they each struggled to catch their breath. It was a song of fulfillment, the primordial pant of their ancestors, and eventually, their breathing fell into rhythm, once again, uniting them as one.

Gently disengaging, Tom flopped onto his back with a contented sigh. He was spent, both physically and emotionally, but he’d never felt happier. He was finally complete.

“So, how was it?”

The anxious edge to Booker’s voice brought a smile to Tom’s kiss-swollen lips, and rolling on his side, he draped an arm around his lover’s waist. “Perfect,” he murmured. “Except you didn’t lick my balls.”

Booker’s chuckle resonated throughout the room. _“God_ I love you.”

Tom’s face broke into a wide grin. “Well, that works out perfectly ‘cause I love you too.”

They lay in each other’s arms, their bodies sated, their minds at peace. It had been a rocky road, but they’d persevered, and they’d made it. Against all the odds, they’d cemented the final piece of their relationship, and they knew whatever the future held, only death could tear them apart.

Just as Booker was drifting off to sleep, an acrid smell assaulted his nostrils. Opening his eyes, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Is something burning?”

Pulled from his impending slumber, Tom sniffed the air. “SHIT!” he yelled, and leaping from the bed, he ran out of the room.

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Booker’s lips and rising at a leisurely pace, he strolled into the living room. His grin widened when he caught sight of Tom, his body bent double, his bare backside sticking up in the air as he frantically fanned at the plumes of black smoke billowing from the open oven door. It was not the most attractive of views, but Booker’s heart swelled with a depth of love that brought tears to his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind he’d found his life partner, and he hoped one day, Tom would find the courage, to confess their love to the world.


	3. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Well, this is it, folks, the final chapter of 'Peeping Through the Closet Door'. I hope you've enjoyed reading about Tom's journey of self-discovery as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now, it's time for me to focus my efforts on 'Cries of a Shadow'.**
> 
> **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and kudos this story. As a writer, there is nothing more fulfilling than knowing at least _one_ person was entertained by your words. I encourage you all to support your favourite writers because it can be very disheartening to put your heart and soul into a piece and receive no feedback. If you take the time to read a story from start to finish, please show your appreciation. It doesn't take much, and it will make the writer's day :D**
> 
> **In peace,**   
>  **OpenPage x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Previously: Grinning widely, Booker grasped hold of his lover’s hips. “Ride me,” he panted, his hands gently lifting Tom’s body up and down in rhythm to his lovemaking. “Ride me hard.”_
> 
> _Using his legs, Tom followed Booker’s instructions. His body bobbed up and down, the added momentum forcing his lover’s cock deeper inside his anus. “Oh, fuck! Oh, Dennis!”_
> 
> _At the sound of his name, Booker’s gentle pushes became an uncontrolled piston of frenzied thrusts. Tom’s cock bounced against his belly in rhythm to Booker’s lovemaking, the tip weeping heavily. Every inch of him screamed to be touched, his nerves singing a high-pitched song of lust, and want, and uncontrollable need. Unsatisfied, he dropped to his elbows and grabbed the low metal bed frame for support. Their sweat-soaked chests melded their bodies as one, and finding each other’s mouths, their animalistic instincts took over. Teeth clashed, tongues plundered, each man seeking more intimacy through the taste of the other’s saliva. The friction of Booker’s belly rubbing against his cock had Tom moaning into the cavernous mouth devouring him, the double stimulation pushing him to the brink. He held on for as long as he could, but when a warm hand unexpectedly slapped his behind, he lost the last of his control. His testicles elevated, and with a full body tremor, he forcefully ejaculated._
> 
> _Breaking the kiss, Booker’s dark eyes locked on Tom, and with one final thrust, his eyes fluttered, and he too shuddered out his release._
> 
> _The scent of sex permeated the atmosphere, adding weight to the airless room, the only sound, the labored gasps of both men echoing off the walls as they each struggled to catch their breath. It was a song of fulfillment, the primordial pant of their ancestors, and eventually, their breathing fell into rhythm, once again, uniting them as one._
> 
> _Gently disengaging, Tom flopped onto his back with a contented sigh. He was spent, both physically and emotionally, but he’d never felt happier. He was finally complete._
> 
> _“So, how was it?”_
> 
> _The anxious edge to Booker’s voice brought a smile to Tom’s kiss-swollen lips, and rolling on his side, he draped an arm around his lover’s waist. “Perfect,” he murmured. “Except you didn’t lick my balls.”_
> 
> _Booker’s chuckle resonated throughout the room. _“God_ I love you.”_
> 
> _Tom’s face broke into a wide grin. “Well, that’s great ‘cause I love you too.”_
> 
> _They lay in each other’s arms, their bodies sated, their minds at peace. It had been a rocky road, but they’d persevered, and they’d made it. Against all the odds, they’d cemented the final piece of their relationship, and they knew whatever the future held, only death could tear them apart._
> 
> _Just as Booker was drifting off to sleep, an acrid smell assaulted his nostrils. Opening his eyes, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Is something burning?”_
> 
> _Pulled from his impending slumber, Tom sniffed the air. “SHIT!” he yelled, and leaping from the bed, he ran out of the room._
> 
> _An amused smile tugged at the corners of Booker’s lips and rising at a leisurely pace, he strolled into the living room. His grin widened when he caught sight of Tom, his body bent double, his bare backside sticking up in the air as he frantically fanned at the plumes of black smoke billowing from the open oven door. It was not the most attractive of views, but Booker’s heart swelled with a depth of love that brought tears to his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind he’d found his life partner, and he hoped one day, Tom would find the courage, to confess their love to the world._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/42845220790/in/album-72157683689305643/)

**One week later**

Saturday night at the Boho was a lively affair and the perfect place for all the cashed-up twentysomethings to kick up their heels after a hard week at the office. Shouting out his order over the din, Tom paid for his beer, and picking up his glass, he proceeded to push his way through the crowd lining the bar. Once free from the ruckus, his eyes scanned the room, his gaze eagerly searching for a glimpse of the unruly mop of dark hair that never failed to send his heart into an arrhythmic flutter. When he caught sight of the object of his affection, his stomach flipped, and he paused for a moment, his eyes soaking in the perfection of Booker’s handsome features. It was a rare treat for him to observe his lover unnoticed, and he struggled to keep the love he felt for the dark-haired officer from showing in his eyes. They were at the club celebrating Harry and Judy’s birthdays—which, coincidentally, happened to fall on the same day—and he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his emotions in check. He longed to slip away with his lover, to find a private place where they could be themselves and openly display their affection without fear of judgment. But his love for Judy and Harry had him putting his own selfish needs to one side, at least for their special night. Because his friendship with the two officers was an essential part of his life, and seeing them happy was worth the few hours he had to pretend he wasn’t hopelessly in love with the man everyone assumed was his nemesis.

Catching the dark-haired officer’s eye, Tom raised his glass and offered him a shy smile. When his lover rewarded him with a cheeky wink, the young officer’s heart skipped a beat. And with that one intimate look, he finally understood the meaning of love. He’d thought surrendering his body to Booker was the defining moment in their relationship, but he was wrong. Love wasn’t about sex. It was about two souls falling into rhythm… their hearts beating as one... their breaths synchronizing to form an unbreakable spiritual bond. And as he watched the man who had become his lover laughing and chatting with their friends, any remaining fear and uncertainty vanished along with his inhibitions. They may have ridden a roller coaster ride of emotion to get where they were, but there was no doubt in the young officer’s mind, their relationship was, and always would be, the real deal. His feelings were not a passing phase, Booker was definitely _‘the one’,_ and the time had come for him to man up and reveal his secret to those he considered his family. He’d always been fiercely private about his personal life, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Because to continue to hide his feelings only cheapened his love, and Booker deserved so much more. Through patience and kindness, the dark-haired officer had earned his unwavering loyalty and respect, and the only way Tom could think to repay him, was to openly profess his undying devotion, and to hell with the consequences.

As though in a dream, Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. He’d learned a valuable lesson at the beachside condo, and he wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice. With shaky hands, he removed his apartment key and approached his friends. Nervously clearing his throat, he waited for the officers’ voices to fall silent before presenting his gift to Booker. “I… uh… I want you to have this… again.”

Booker’s mouth dropped open, and he stared back at Tom with wide, incredulous eyes before casting a furtive glance in Doug’s direction. “Uh, Tom, are you _sure_ you want to do this now?”

Tom wiped a nervous hand over his mouth, but when he spoke, his voice did not falter. “I’m sure. I know I didn't do it right the first time, but I promise you, this time, there are no strings attached. I want us to live together.”

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Booker reached out and took the proffered key. “Baby, I don't want you to feel pressured if you're not—”

“WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!” Penhall exclaimed in a loud voice. “Back up a second. Did you just call Hanson _baby?”_

Although Tom had opened the dialogue by giving him the key, Booker did not think it was his place to out his lover in front of their friends. Instead, he looked to Tom for guidance. Their eyes locked, and at that moment, a silent understanding passed between them. It was time.

Inhaling a deep, calming breath, Tom turned to Penhall. “Yeah, he did.”

“Um, _why?”_

It was the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question that had the potential to change everything, but there was no doubt in Tom’s mind he was doing the right thing. It had taken three months, a car accident and a fist fight for him to acknowledge what his heart had known all along. He was in love with Dennis, and he didn’t care who knew it. 

Taking hold of Booker’s hand, Tom laced their fingers together, drawing strength from the warmth radiating from his lover’s skin. “Because… well, we’re a couple.”

A stunned silence followed Tom's statement, closely followed by Penhall’s nervous laugh. “Very funny, Hanson. You and Booker? Yeah, right. Even if you _were_ gay, which you're not, there’s no way in hell you’d hook up with _him.”_

Shifting uncomfortably, Tom tightened his grip on Booker’s hand. “Sorry, Doug, but you’re wrong. I love Dennis, and he loves me.”

Uncertainty dulled the light in Doug’s eyes, but only for a moment. Seconds later, his dark orbs flashed with a seething outrage. “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKIN’ MIND?”

The volume of Doug’s angry outburst had several heads turning in their direction, the curious onlookers momentarily ceasing their conversations in favor of the argument unfolding in front of their eyes. The jovial birthday celebration was quickly turning into a heated altercation, and in an attempt to diffuse the volatile situation, Judy stepped forward and rested a gentle hand on her friend’s arm. “Penhall, please don’t overreact. It’s obvious they love each other, isn’t that—”

“You _KNEW_ about this?” 

Judy’s gaze flitted nervously from Penhall to Booker and back again before she confessed her part in the ruse. “Well, yeah, I did. But only because Dennis asked for my help. And at the time, Tom didn’t know he’d said anything, so it’s not like I was covering for the two of them.”

“Is that right?” Penhall snapped before turning his fury on Harry. “And what about _you?_ Were you in on it too?”

Harry raised his hands and took a step back. “Hey, man, don’t drag me into this. No one told me anything.” 

Fed up with Penhall’s childish tantrum, Booker stepped forward, his dark eyes blazing with anger. “Jesus Christ, Doug, stop behaving like such an asshole. You might be Tom’s best friend, but if you can’t support his choices, maybe he’d be better off without you in his life.”

Penhall was in no mood to receive a lecture from the man whose very presence, had turned his life upside down. He couldn’t believe Tom was acting so irrationally, and unable to contain his frustration, he jabbed a finger in the dark-haired officer’s face. “Oh, you’d just love that, wouldn’t you, _Booker?_ I bet this is all your—”

“STOP! JUST FUCKING _STOP!”_

All eyes turned to Tom. Shocked by the look of pure misery etched on the young officer’s face, Doug had the decency to stay quiet, his contrition softening his expression. But his regret didn’t extend to an apology. He couldn’t believe his best friend had kept such a momentous secret from him, and he began to wonder what other skeletons Tom had hanging in his closet. And it was then he realized he didn't know his partner at all. The man he would have happily taken a bullet for was nothing more than a figment of his imagination, a pretender, and for the briefest of moments, he wished they'd never met at all. Because if their whole friendship was based on a lie, then that meant, their friendship never existed at all.

As the thought took hold in Penhall's mind, hot tears pricked at his eyes. He needed space to work through his conflicting feelings. He loved Tom, but he was no longer sure he trusted him. And so, with the weight of his friend’s confession bearing down on him, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, his departure leaving a noticeable tension hanging in the air.

“Geez,” Harry muttered under his breath. “What’s _his_ problem?”

Judy gave a warning shake of her head. As far as she was concerned, their birthday celebration was neither the time nor the place to start proportioning blame and taking sides. All she cared about was repairing her warring friends’ fractured relationship, and taking hold of Tom’s hand, she gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t take it to heart, Hanson. You surprised him, that’s all. He’ll apologize once he’s had time to cool off.”

By lowering his gaze, Tom managed to keep his pain hidden behind his long lashes. “I dunno, Jude. He seemed pretty pissed off.”

Hearing the sadness in Tom’s voice, Booker shifted uncomfortably. Although the dark-haired officer felt justified in giving Penhall a piece of his mind, he couldn’t help but feel a modicum of remorse for the part he’d played in escalating the argument. His temper had gotten the better of him, and rather than smother the spark before it had a chance to spread, he’d added fuel to the flames, giving it the nourishment it needed to explode into a raging fireball. His baby was hurting, _really_ hurting, but before he could speak and offer up an apology, Tom’s soft voice broke through the silence. “I need some air.”

Judy squeezed his hand. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, I’m okay,” Tom muttered, and with a brief glance in Booker’s direction, he gently disengaged his fingers from his friend’s hold and disappeared into the crowd.

“Should I go after him?”

Turning her attention to Booker, Judy studied the dark-haired officer’s worried face. “Yeah, I think you should. But be gentle, he's obviously upset. Harry and I will talk to Penhall, and hopefully, we can sort this out.”

“Um, what about Fuller?” Harry interjected. “He’s due here any minute, and he won’t be happy if he thinks we’ve bailed on him.”

Judy glanced at her watch. “Damn. Okay, I’ll find Doug, you wait for Fuller. And if Booker’s okay with it, maybe you can fill him in on what’s happened.”

When Harry raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction, Booker shrugged his shoulders. “Sure. Now it’s out in the open, it’s only fair Coach knows.”

Relieved they had a plan, Judy pushed Booker in the direction of the door. “Great, now go. But watch what you say. I know you’re mad at Penhall, but he’s still Tom’s best friend, and _that_ means, when all this blows over, he’s going to be a big part of your life. Just promise me you'll remember that before you say something stupid. Okay?”

They were the wise words Booker needed to hear, and he flashed his friend a grateful smile. Penhall's disapproval meant nothing to him. Tom’s happiness far outweighed his own chagrin, and if he had to swallow his pride to keep from losing the man he loved, then that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Nothing was worth losing his lover over, not even the satisfaction of tearing Doug a new one. And acknowledging that fact was a huge step in his own personal development. He was finally growing up, and he hoped with the help of people like Judy, he would continue to evolve and make Tom proud.

With that thought in mind, the dark-haired officer raised his glass and knocked back the last mouthful of his drink. Placing the empty tumbler on a nearby table, he wiped a hand over his mouth and went in search of the one person who, without realizing it, made him want to be a better man.

**

The door to the bar slammed closed, encapsulating the cacophony of music and voices behind the reinforced metal barrier. In the distance, the sound of traffic reached Booker’s ears, the urban resonance surprisingly soothing after his altercation with Penhall. Closing his eyes, he stood for a moment and allowed the familiar vibrations of the city to roll over him. He needed to channel his inner sangfroid before speaking to Tom, or he risked telling the young officer _exactly_ what he thought of his best friend’s appalling behavior. Penhall’s reaction, although not completely unexpected, had infuriated him to the point where he wanted to punch the officer square in the nose. But violence was not the answer. If he were to make things right, he needed to keep a level head or risk making the situation a whole lot worse. And the last thing he wanted to do was burden his lover with any more emotional pain by asking him to take sides. Like it or not, Doug and Tom were a package, and if he wanted a relationship with one, he had to befriend the other. Such were the complications of life.

Opening his eyes, Booker scanned the narrow alleyway. At first, he didn’t see any signs of life. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spied a lone figure hovering in the shadows. Relief washed over him, and quickly getting his thoughts in order, he hurriedly approached.

At the sound of footsteps, Tom turned and offered his lover a faint smile. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tom shrugged. “I guess.”

An awkward silence followed before Booker spoke again. “Do you regret telling them?”

A flicker of annoyance passed over Tom’s face, and he expelled an irritable sigh. “No, of course not.”

“But you’re worried about Doug’s reaction?”

“Aren't you?”

Booker paused. He’d fully intended to talk Penhall up, to tell Tom the officer’s reaction was justified and to cut him some slack. But as he looked into his lover’s gloomy face, all his good intentions flew out the window. Tom deserved his best friend’s support, and if Penhall wasn’t prepared to at least _try_ and understand, then he wasn’t worthy of his lover’s mateship. 

Taking time to choose the right words, Booker offered up his thoughts. “No, not really. I mean, I get that you and Penhall are close, but… well, this is about us, Tommy, not him. And if Doug can't be happy for you, then, I really don’t think he’s the friend you thought he was.”

Tom remained silent, his mind frantically sorting through the confusion of thoughts rattling around inside his head. He knew Booker was right, but it wasn’t as easy as just walking away. Penhall was like a brother, he was his family, the one person he’d always turned to in times of doubt… Except he hadn’t, not when it really mattered, and suddenly, he understood why his friend was so hurt. He’d kept a huge secret from Doug, then instead of talking to him in private, he’d made his big reveal in front of everyone. And to rub salt into the wound, Judy already knew, and although that wasn’t _his_ doing, he still felt a certain amount of guilt. His friend deserved better, and he hoped he could convince Booker to at least give him a second chance because if he were forced to choose between the two most important people in his life, he knew a little piece of his soul would die.

The young officer’s teeth anxiously worked his lower lip. He had a decision to make, but just as he started to speak, Doug stepped out of the shadows. “Tommy, can we talk?”

Before Tom could answer, Booker stepped protectively in front of him. “That depends,” he interjected, cold fury creeping into his voice. “Are you going to apologize or are you too homophobic—”

“Whoa!” Penhall exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “What are you talking about? I’m not homophobic.”

“Oh, _really?”_ Booker shot back, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “So, that little tantrum inside the club had _nothing_ to do with Tom and me sleeping together?”

Shifting uncomfortably, Penhall stared at the ground. “No, not really. I mean, it’s a shock, but… well… I dunno, I guess I just can’t believe you kept it a secret.”

Unconvinced, Booker put Penhall to the test. “So, you’re okay with us sharing a bed, are you? And kissing, and having gay—”

“Okay!” Penhall interrupted, one hand raised in front of his face. “Enough with the details. I get it. I don’t need a blow-by—I mean… Jesus. I...uh—”

“Oh, grow up,” Booker snapped, his eyes rolling for effect. “If you’re okay with all this, why are you behaving like a twelve-year-old?”

“So, now we’re resorting to insults, huh? _Very_ mature, _Book.”_

“Don’t you throw this back on me! You’re the one acting like an asshole. Newsflash, _Dougie,_ Tom’s a grown man, and he doesn’t have to get your permission to live his life the way _he_ wants to!”

Throughout the heated exchange, Tom remained silent. He stood with his eyes downcast, his shoulders hunched forward as though to protect himself from the angry words flying through the warm September air. More than anything, he wanted the two most important people in his life to get along, but as the argument escalated, it seemed more and more unlikely that would ever happen. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Penhall caught a glimpse of Tom’s face, and his anger, once again, ebbed away like the turning of the tide. It didn’t matter who his friend fell in love with. What _did_ matter was that he was happy. And looking back over the past few weeks, he couldn’t ever remember seeing him more content. Whether he liked it or not, Booker obviously filled a void in Tom’s life in a way he, as his friend, never could. It was an epiphany, of sorts, and embarrassment heated his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually jealous of the dark-haired officer’s close relationship with his friend. When Tom had dated women, he’d never felt threatened because the male-female dynamic was so vastly different to the bond they shared. But hearing the news his friend was dating a man had rattled him. He feared being replaced, and in a moment of panic, he’d lashed out. It was an embarrassing acknowledgment, but it was also a relief to know it was just the plain old green-eyed monster making him behave like an asshole, and not a subconscious bigotry toward homosexual sex. But he was also honest enough to admit he was surprised by Tom’s choice of partner. He didn’t dislike Booker, but he’d always assumed Tom did, and therefore, their relationship had come as a hell of a shock. It would have been funny if the situation weren’t so serious, and he hoped one day, he and Tom would feel comfortable enough to sit down with a few beers and have a good old laugh about it. But at that moment in time, the future was not important. It was the present that mattered, and inhaling a deep breath, he spoke over the top of Booker in a loud, clear voice. “OKAY, YOU'RE RIGHT! I’M SORRY!” 

Booker stopped mid-sentence, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Sorry about _what?”_

Slouching his shoulders in shame, Doug struggled to look Booker in the eye. “Everything. I’ve behaved like a complete asshole, and I’m sorry.” When the dark-haired officer remained silent, he stuck out his hand. “So, no hard feelings, okay? I’m happy for both of you… really.”

Surprised by Doug’s sudden change of attitude, Booker’s gaze drifted over to Tom. As much as he wanted to tell Penhall to shove his apology where the sun don’t shine, he couldn’t quite bring himself to utter the words. It wasn’t about backing down, it was about compromise. He loved Tom, more than he’d ever loved anyone, and if that meant forgiving Penhall, then he was more than prepared to do it. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bit of fun at the officer’s expense, and tilting his head to one side, a mischievous glint brightened his eyes. “Hmm, no _hard_ feelings, huh? Well, I don’t know about that, Doug. I have a lot of _hard_ feelings when Tom and I are—”

“Dennis,” Tom warned.

A moody pout formed on Booker’s lips. “Spoilsport,” he muttered.

Lowering his hand, Penhall addressed the dark-haired officer. “Um, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a few moments alone with Tom?”

Booker turned to Tom and cupping his face in his hands, he pressed his lips against his lover’s soft pout. “Do you want me to stay, baby?” he murmured against the plush flesh, his thumbs lightly caressing the young officer’s flushed cheeks.

Although Tom still wasn’t overly comfortable with public displays of affection, he was astute enough to know Booker was, in a strange, male-dominant way, marking his territory. It was a little disconcerting, and he briefly wondered if he would forever remain caught in the middle of the two jealous officers’ ongoing rivalry as they each possessively vied for his attention. But he wasn't too worried. It was early days, and he hoped, once both officers had a chance to calm down, they would put their macho differences aside and learn to get along, if only for his sake. 

Penhall awkwardly cleared his throat, the harsh sound pulling Tom back to the present. Embarrassment colored his cheeks and taking a step back, he smiled into Booker’s handsome face. “I’m fine. Go back inside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Releasing his lover’s face, Booker directed a smug smirk in Penhall’s direction and sauntered away, his reputation intact. An uncomfortable silence followed, the air heavy with unanswered questions. Eventually, it was Tom who spoke. “Are you freaked?”

The muscles in Penhall’s jaw tightened before visibly relaxing under the weight of Tom’s worried gaze. “No, not really,” he sighed. “I just wish you’d trusted me enough to tell me, that's all.”

“Yeah, me too,” Tom replied in a voice tinged with regret. “I started to, at the hospital, but I was still trying to get it straight in my own head, if you know what I mean.”

Penhall suppressed a grin. “I think using the word _straight_ is kinda out of context here, Hanson.”

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Tom’s lips. “Asshole.” 

Another long silence followed, more companionable this time. 

“So, we’re okay, right?”

It was a question Tom had no trouble answering. “Yeah, we’re okay.”

Launching himself at his friend, Penhall pulled the young officer into a tight bear hug. “I love you, man, and I _really_ am sorry.”

Tears pricked at Tom’s eyes and circling his arms around Penhall’s bulky frame, he returned the hug. “That's okay. I love you too.” 

The two men remained wrapped in each other’s arms, drawing comfort from the warmth of their friendship. And as all the pent-up tension drained from Tom’s body, his tears transformed into a contented smile. After three months of uncertainty, he'd finally found the courage to profess his love to the world, and he was no longer, peeping through the closet door.

_Finis_


End file.
